


Фобия. Начало

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Jell на Крэк-фест: "Люциус нашел ТАРДИС и поставил в качестве украшения в саду Малфой-мэнор. Из-за магии ТАРДИС не может переместиться, и Доктор не может до нее добраться.<br/>Доктор с трудом находит Люциуса и делает ему предложения, от которого тот не может отказаться."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фобия. Начало

— Знаете, что в вашем поместье живут инопланетные паразиты, которые питаются энергетическими потоками?

Маггл, стоявший у ворот, на маггла был похож меньше всего. Люциус перехватил трость поудобнее и моргнул.

— Что?

Маггл оскалился в улыбке и вытаращил глаза: казалось, они сейчас выпадут из глазниц и покатятся по земле. Нет, совершенно не похож на маггла. Дурацкий полосатый шарф, в который можно завернуться раз пятнадцать, потертая узкая мантия с кожаными нашлепками на рукавах, мятая шляпа… Незнакомец почему-то неприятно напоминал Дамблдора, а может, этого предателя крови Артура Уизли, но все равно оставался магглом. И железный механизм рядом с ним, похожий на уродливую собаку, только подтверждал это.

Как он смог найти мэнор в таком случае?

— Паразиты, — счастливо улыбаясь, повторил маггл. — Которые поглощают вашу энергию. Вы же аномально много ее производите. Проще говоря, они вас едят.

— Можно я прогоню его, хозяин Люциус? — угодливо пропищал Добби.

Люциус уже хотел согласиться: маггл начал надоедать ему. Но все-таки было любопытно, как он смог постучать в ворота. И что ему нужно на самом деле. Ведь было ясно как день, что это не искреннее желание помочь. Такого просто не бывает. Разве что… Люциусу кто-то говорил, что у магглов есть такие специальные люди, которые ходят по домам и рассказывают всякую чушь. Их еще называли каким-то юридическим термином… то ли обвинители Яхве, то ли адвокаты Люцифера.

Может, это как раз тот случай?

Тем более интересно. Куда интереснее, чем унылый светский раут в саду, на который придется возвращаться, спровадив маггла. Люциус прищурился, разглядывая незнакомца, и привычно напустил на себя высокомерный вид. Обычно это помогало отвадить нежеланных гостей, но этот нахал даже бровью не повел.

— Нет, Добби, не стоит… Паразиты меня не интересуют, — соврал Люциус. — Вы…

В этот момент железная собака загудела и голосом, чрезвычайно похожим на голос домового эльфа, произнесла:

— Проникновение через энергетический барьер невозможно. Хозяин?

Маггл выудил из кармана волшебную палочку — странную, металлическую, с шариком на конце — и послал какое-то невербальное заклятие. Палочка неприятно загудела. Родовую защиту он, конечно, пробить не сумеет… так и есть, опустил руку и перестал улыбаться.

Значит, все-таки не маггл. Наверное, американец. У них там чего только не придумают! Люциус скривил губы и поднял бровь.

— Вы ищете что-то конкретное?

Главное — не показывать интерес. Все как в бизнесе. Если этот тип будет думать, что Люциус может уйти в любой момент…

— Нет, — снова оскалился в улыбке незнакомец. — Паразиты вам неинтересны, так что я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он развернулся на каблуках, взмахнув шарфом, и уверенно направился прочь. Собака, загудев, поехала следом за ним. Где-то за спиной заорал павлин, и Люциус вздрогнул.

Да как он смеет просто так взять и уйти?!

— Стойте! — неожиданно для себя самого выкрикнул Люциус и тут же недовольно поджал губы. Недостойное чистокровного мага поведение — зачем? Но отыгрывать назад было уже поздно. Незнакомец остановился и хитро взглянул через плечо.

— Вас интересует синяя деревянная будка? — спросил Люциус, подойдя ближе к воротам.

Этот тип наверняка прекрасно умел играть в покер, на лице и мускул не дернулся, но все равно в его глазах мелькнуло что-то непонятное, и Люциус просиял. В точку! О, теперь с ним можно будет поторговаться. И даже нужно.

— Я тоже коллекционирую магические артефакты, — сказал Люциус максимально любезным тоном — как и нужно победителю разговаривать с побежденным. — Вы опоздали, милейший. Теперь она моя.

— Жаль, что вас не интересуют паразиты, — так же любезно отозвался незнакомец.

— Но я могу показать ее вам. На ней прелюбопытнейшие магические щиты, любой специалист будет в восторге… Добби, впусти его. Заходите, если вы, конечно, не вампир.

Никакого риска — эльфы наготове, кроме того, даже американец не рискнет напасть на хозяина древнего магического особняка на его территории. Слишком экзотический способ самоубийства.

Синюю будку он едва сумел отбить у отдела тайн, пришлось задействовать все связи, вплоть до министра, и только Фадж сумел сделать так, чтобы будка стояла в саду мэнора, в одном из тенистых живописных уголков. Единственной проблемой оставалось то, что никто пока не сумел открыть ее, но Люциус уже выписал взломщика заклинаний из Парижа, знаменитого в узких кругах. Тот собирался прибыть по порт-ключу на следующей неделе.

— Нет, не вампир, — ответил незнакомец, протискиваясь в так нелюбезно узко приоткрытые эльфом ворота. Его собака дернулась следом, но войти не смогла, замерла, не в силах преодолеть магический щит. — Я Доктор.

Кличка, конечно же. Что ж, если это похититель редкостей, то тут, в Малфой-мэноре, он и найдет свой конец.

— Люциус Малфой, хозяин дома. Вы американец?

— Я с Галлифрея, — отозвался Доктор, неприлично внимательно пялясь по сторонам. Ирландец? Все с ним понятно. Еще бы, такое не каждый день увидишь, тем более в Ирландии. Люциус вел незваного гостя по тихим, обманчиво уютным аллеям — с первого взгляда и не подумаешь, что здесь так легко заблудиться без провожатого.

— Добби, побеспокойся, чтобы гостей отвели в оранжерею, — распорядился он. Эльф поклонился и исчез. — Званый обед, — пояснил Люциус, — на пленэре.

— А! Как мило, — сказал Доктор, снова вытаращив глаза. — Хвастались новым экземпляром?

Люциус фыркнул. Чужая зависть всегда приятна, что ни говори.

— Вам я тоже похвастаюсь, — улыбнулся он. — Я понимаю, неприятно признавать поражение, ведь вы охотились за этой будкой так же, как и я. Но я остался в выигрыше — закономерно. И, как победитель, буду великодушен и позволю посмотреть на этот уникальный экземпляр… Кстати, вот и она.

Будка, довольно обшарпанная и с непонятной надписью “Полиция” (кажется, это что-то вроде маггловского аврората: наверное, так будка отпугивала желающих залезть в нее) стояла, покосившись, в зарослях галльской розы. Столики эльфы уже убрали — оперативно и расторопно, как всегда. В Малфой-мэноре всегда служили самые лучшие в магической Британии эльфы. Люциусу было чем гордиться.

Доктор насторожился и стал похож на охотничьего пса, сделавшего стойку. Люциус сдержал довольную улыбку: будка на глазах приобретала все большую и большую ценность.

Но тут Доктор сделал шаг вперед. И еще один.

— Эта будка, — сказал он, — называется ТАРДИС. Она путешествует в пространстве и времени.

Люциус выхватил палочку и бросил в Доктора Петрификус, но заклинание отскочило от магического щита будки. Так он не просто охотится за ней. Она ему принадлежит!

Доктор зазвенел ключами.

— А про паразитов я вам все-таки расскажу, — продолжил он, сияя белозубой улыбкой. Он действительно напоминал Дамблдора — не внешне. Как-то иначе, но не менее неприятно. — Те милые ушастые создания, которые вам служат, с планеты Клом, близнеца Раксакорикофаллопаториуса, любимые домашние животные абсорбаторов. Вы, люди с аномальным энергообменом, полагаете, что поработили их, а на самом деле они паразитируют на вас, как клопы. Питаются вашей энергией, или, как вы это называете, магией.

Дверь будки со скрипом приоткрылась.

— Они ведь не могут существовать без людей, не так ли? Чахнут и умирают. Но ведь и вы уже не сможете существовать без них. Прекрасный, достойный союз.

Эльфы? Он имеет в виду, что они… Люциус передернулся от нахлынувшего омерзения. Получается… Получается, они едят его магию? Магию Нарциссы? Магию маленького двухлетнего Драко?

— Видите? ТАРДИС внутри больше, чем снаружи, — сказал, усмехаясь во весь рот, Доктор.

— Подумаешь, обычные расширяющие чары, — выдавил Люциус. Он застыл в необъяснимом ужасе, как будто этот наглый тип мог просто взять и исчезнуть из сада мэнора вместе с будкой, просто взять и исчезнуть. Ему ведь придется выйти оттуда, не так ли? Люциус выпрямился и вздернул подбородок. Придется, еще как.

Доктор рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, что проводили. Прощайте! — он захлопнул дверь, фонарь на крыше будки замигал, будка хрипло завыла — точь в точь баньши.

— Хозяин, гости… — начал было появившийся в этот момент Добби, но Люциус брезгливо оттолкнул его ногой, тот пискнул и уставился на него с удивлением и ужасом.

А будка действительно исчезла — на какое-то мгновение, но тут же появилась снова и перестала завывать. Замерла бессильно в розовых кустах.

Да, магическая защита Малфой-мэнора не зря считалась одной из лучших в мире.

Когда Доктор осторожно выглянул наружу, скрипнув плохо смазанной дверью своего волшебного экипажа, Люциус сказал:

— Что ж, мой дорогой Доктор, мы с вами еще не закончили. Говорите, она может путешествовать во времени? Всегда мечтал побывать в прошлом, например, во времена Елизаветы I…

Улыбка слетела с лица Доктора, как осенний лист под ударами шквала.

— Только не туда, — начал он, но Люциус перебил его:

— Я еще не начинал торговаться, к вашему сведению.

Вечер скучного дня обещал быть до крайности интересным.


End file.
